my life now
by jt23
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a senior in high school at Goode high a performing arts high school she hates the world until she meets percy Jackson also senior at Goode performing arts high school.
1. Chapter 1

Songs used in this chapter I Will Not Bow Breaking Benjamin I do not own the band or pjo.

An: I know I ballled on my last story but I promise no matter what I will finish this one.

Annabeth pov

It was my first day at my new school. It was a school for teens who have advanced natural talents. Mine are: I'm a singer, dancer, song writer, in fact in my old school I had a band till my mom forced me go to this school. I hate being the new kid it sucks. It only that I hate high school period there is always the snobby group of fake bitches. That I have to literally live in the same building now cause it is a live in school boys a girl's dorms. So I get to my room with all my bags and I see the fake bitch group big surprise not. Don't talk to me or I might have to kill them please to all the gods don't let them talk to me. "Hey are you new?"

"No I' cause I'm the princess of Canada and I'm observing the school."

"Whatever I'll give you one warning Percy Jackson awesome eyes Tall handsome captain of the track team quarter back and on the swim team he is my boyfriend."

"Good for you sweet heart."

"Just stay away from him you whore." At that comment I dropped my stuff more like through it on the ground walked to her her back to the wall I grabbed her said "look you don't know me I don't give a shit about your stupid perfect life that your daddy pays for or your stupid boy toy so leave me alone you evil bitch." After that I dropped her on her ass and walked in my dorm room I was big.

There was a bed up against the far window with gray currents around it there was a bathroom in the corner and the wall the bed had currents over the it cause it was a window. There where some dressers up against the other wall and a night stand next to the bed. I started to get my stuff unpack my stuff once I had gotten it all out of my car. I had a bunch of band posters my favorite bands are Fly Leaf Breaking Benjamin and Seether (really are my favorite bands).

After I finished putting up all my posters and decided to take a shower I took of my leather jacket black tee and dark wash skinny jeans. Hoped in and let the hot water go cold I got out put on a pair of short shorts only alone would I wear these and a tee and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I got up put on some skinny jeans a Breaking Benjamin tee and my jacket. Grabbed my bag and left out the door I walked to the mess hall across from the girls dorm as I left out the door I got my skate bored and road. Across the way to the mess hall I saw that the tables where all full so I got some eggs bacon and toast and sat on the rail and ate. The stairs where rather wide so the rails where like a Chair like block then block.

I finished eating through my plate away then realised that I left my phone in my room. so I ran back and grabbed it went back to the mess hall and saw that every one was gone shit I was late I ran up the stairs.I saw my first class music the doors where closed so class had started I walked in and that girl gabby I think her name was from the hall yesterday was good but a lil pitchy I don't think she to use her voice properly. She was singing with a boy he was fucking handsome he had unusually messy jet black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes.

He had a MCR tee on and jeans that hung low on his hips he was singing now and he had an amazing voice. Raspy and predict for singing they finished the song some one direction song it was treatable. The teacher said "Well mis Chase it was nice of u to join us finally why don't you give a performance."

"No problem" I got on the stage and started this was an original I wrote for the band and I don't have a screamer so it want be the same the beat started I grabbed a guitar. And it was already in tune.

_now the dark begins to rise Save your breath it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world I just want to leave it colder light the fuse and burn it all take the path that leaders to nowhere _

_All is lost again but I'm not giving in _

_I will not bow I will not break _

_I will shut the world away _

_I will not fall I will not fade _

_I will take your breath away _

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies _

_Take the fall and run to heaven _

_All is lost again but I'm not giving in _

_I will not bow I will not break _

_I will shut the world away _

_I will not fall I will not fade _

_I will take your breath away _

_And I'll survive, paranoid _

_I have lost the will to Change _

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake _

_I will shut the world away _

_And I'll survive, paranoid _

_I have lost the will to Change _

_And I am not proud, cold blooded fake _

_I will shut the world away _

I finished opened my eyes and every one was looking at me in aw the boy that had Bern singing before me was smirking at me the. bell rang and I grabbed my bag and went to my next class greek history I had to set by that boy with the green eyes as it was the only avable seat. Gabby was staring daggers at me and I realised this must be her boyfriend what was his name Peter um pat uh percy maybe.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson" he whispered to me. I knew it started with a p.

"Good for you you know your name is congrates." I replied.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Annabeth Chase" I stated " and if you do t mind I'm trying to listen to the teacher."

Then he passed me a note saying 'I liked that song you did it was awesome.'

'Thanks now leave me alone please.'

'Would you like to go out sometime?'

'You have a girlfriend you ass.'

'What no I don't what are you talking about?'

'Your girlfriend gabby dumbass.'

'Oh no I broke up with her a month ago she is telling everyone we are still together but we are not. So do you want to go out?'

* * *

_jt23 A/N: ok guys sorry for canceling the other story but I have lots of ideas for this one so any bad reviews bring it I totally deserve it and any suggestions for this plz I want to hear !_

* * *

**Dragonrider848 A/N: HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I am Dragonrider848! If you remember me from the last story (she made me be the one to discontinue it) I am the beta! Also, I am a writer on this site as well! SHAMELESS PROMOTION TIME! Read meh story Glory and Gore if you are a fan of hetalia! Angst! Brothers! People being hit by vehicles on the interstate! What more could you ask for?! XD come and visit me and drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I had so many ideas I didn't want to go get them so here is a new chapter _

last time on my life 'so do you want to go out some time'

Now

Annabeth pov

I question and couldn't believe it he wanted to go out with I had to admit I was attracted to him he was unbelievably handsome but he seemed to good to be true like he was not who he seemed to be. He had this arrogant ora about him I made up my mind I'm not taking any chance. 'No' I wrote he read it and something like hurt passed through his eyes.

Just then the bell rang I got up gathered my stuff and was out the door. I saw percy run up to me and grave my arm and turn me around. "What do you want?"I asked

"Why did you saw no I thought u liked me?" He asked

"And what made you think that?" I retorted.

"Well when you where thinking about how handsome you throught I was whispering it out loud. so I'll only ask one more time and if you are miserable and hate it I won't ask again please." Is he begging maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.

"Ok I'll go on a date with you. But if you make one wrong move I'll kick your ass got it?"

"Ok I'll pick you up at eight. What dorm room are you in?"

"First floor room two."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Bye percy"

I left for English my next class I got there and I saw gabby her and her crew where glaring at me like I was the devil.I took my seat in the back by the window. Some jock of a guy came and sat by me her had blond hair and blue eyes "hey bade I'm Luke the man of your dreams." He said. Ever meet someone and wanted to hit them after th First thing they said that is what I felt right bow.

"Ok so I'm going to close my eyes count to three and you are going to go away. Got it?" I closed my eyes "one" then I felt lips on mine I opened my eyes and he was kissing me then I gasped and he stuck his tongue down my throat. I got up and he did to I kicked him in the nuts he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"What the fuck was that for."he yelled

"You shoved your tongue down my throat. You shit head!" I yelled back I stormed out of the room and I was called to the office over the intercom.

* * *

I was back in my dorm I didn't get dentition once I explained what happened. I was waiting for percy to pick me up for our date. I didn't know where he was taking me so I stuck with my usual outfit I had a seether tee and some black ripped skinny jeans and some gray tented american flag high top convers. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it he was wearing a v neck white tee that clung to his body slightly with a black hoody but it wasn't zipped and I could see some of his chest. Also he had on some jeans that hung low on his hips also some gray convers he looked as handsome as earlier.

"You look good ready to go?" He asked.

"You don't look bad your self let me get my jacket." I grabbed my leather jacket off my bed."let's go." We left and we where walking I asked "so where are we going."

"Where do you want to go? I've been told it is more gentlemen like to let the lady decide." He said

"Um how bout a a movie then dinner?" I said

"Sounds good." He said we we out side of the main building and to his car I was assuming. And it was nice it was a 2013 gray camaro with breathers on the top.

"Wow your car is awesome I love it." I stated

"Thanks I found it in a junk yard and fixed it up it took like a year." He said back

"Oh my gods. Ummm ok let's go then." I got in the car the interior was black with leather seats. It was a cool car all (btw that is the description of my dream car)

"So what .you want to see?"He asked I thought for a second I had wanted to see 1000 ways to die in the old west for a while. Suggested it and he agreed saying he had wanted to see It as well. We got there and he got the tickets we where standing in line "so annabeth tells something about your self."

"Ok well I love writing music I also sing a dance I actually use to be in a band back at my old school."

"Wow really I'm in a band we mostly do contemporary hard rock is that song you sang in music is that from your band?" He asked

"Yes it is I didn't have a screamer though so it was changed up a little." I stated we talked all through the entire movie he told me about growing up with just him and his mom after his abusive step father left them. I told him about my over expecting parents and my two twin brothers and how I ran away when I was seven and went to an orphanage till now.

It was a good night and I'm glad I gave him a chance.

_A/N so hoped you liked it sorry it was short but my kindle started to die so sorry till next time_


End file.
